The Feelings of Love, Can I love you?
by angelkitty1993
Summary: This is a short story for pairing for Byakuya and Yachiru. Hope you like it! Byakuya X Yachiru.


**The Feelings I have for you, can I love you?**

**Note: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. A short sweet short of Yachiru X Byakuya. I love this pairing. It did say on Wikipedia that she had a short sweet crush on him. Ha. Hope you guys like it! This time: Byakuya tells this short cute sweet story!**

Byakuya: I never thought, that I would fall in love with this short pink haired girl. She is so annoying , her asking me for sweets all the time, and likes to come into my house and destroys everything. But… I have to admit.. she has that cute smile that makes your day when you are feeling sad or lonely.

Byakuya: What are these feelings I have for her? I shouldn't have these feelings. They are a burden to me. But for some reason, I can't let go of them. My heart goes crazy when she is near me. Her cute little smile..

Byakuya was sitting near his koi pond, Seeing as the fish were decreasing again.

Byakuya: Damn.. this is getting really annoying… who keeps doing this?

All of a sudden.. Renji appears behind him.

Renji: Hey, Captain, Kuchiki. What's wrong?

Byakuya: '' What is your business here Renji?''

Renji: '' My business was seeing what my captain is up to.''

Byakuya: '' Don't get smart with me''

Renji thinks of something quick to recover before he makes Byakuya angry.

Renji: Hey, you know that Yachiru is in your house again.. having a snack party..

Byakuya eyes widened, and leave using flash step.

Renji: Hey, Captain!

Renji: Oh well, I don't know why Byakuya always gets annoyed when she is around. Forget it, I'm leaving before I get my ass into trouble.

Renji leaves using flash step.

Byakuya enters his house, and notices the party that is going on. Yachiru sees him and comes up to him.

Yachiru: Byakuya Kun!

Byakuya just leaves annoyed with the party scene. Yachiru follows him.

Yachiru: ''Hey, what's the matter?'' she asks him with her smiling.

Byakuya: ''Why.. Why do you always want to come into my house and bug me? ''

Yachiru: ''Because I like Byakuya Kun! ''

Byakuya: '' You like me huh? '' '' Those feelings are a burden, you shouldn't have them. Stop, coming into my house, and leave me alone. Just go.''

Yachiru gets upset, and tells everyone to leave. Before Yachiru leaves she tells Byakuya. ..

Yachiru: Byakuya Chan, I'm sorry I was a nuisance to you. I won't bother you ever again.''

She then leaves with a flash step and a little tear strolling down her cheek.

Byakuya: '' Yachiru, I'm sorry to, I just can't allow you to have those feelings for me.'' He tells himself.

Byakuya goes into his office to do some work. Then later on comes in an angry Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: Captain Kuchiki! What have you done to Yachiru damn it? She came to me crying last night and now I can't find her! She has ran away!

Byakuya: None of your business, Captain Zaraki. Please leave.

Kenpachi: Hey, don't you tell me that crap! She means everything to me. You know she has a slight crush on you right?

Byakuya: ''Yes, I know that. Go''.

Kenpachi. ''You…. Want to fight over this? Because I feel like damn fighting you right now!''

Byakuya: If you wish let's go outside.

They flash step and outside was awaiting Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Ikkaku: Well, it seems like our captain is going to fight. He doesn't handle talking out things doesn't he?

Yumichika: '' You got that right, let's watch this'' going to be interesting.

Kenpachi : I always wanted to fight you!

He takes out his sword and starts to swing at Byakuya. Byakuya uses his Bankai,

Byakuya: Scatter.. Senbonzakura!

His blossoms go and then cut Kenpachi up as he couldn't escape it.

Byakuya: Well, now, I thought you were definitely going to kill me Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: You ass! You have no feelings!

Kenpachi takes his leave as this fight would continue all day. He did wanted to continue but didn't as he didn't want to hurt Byakuya since Yachiru likes him.

Kenpachi: Byakuya go find her! I'm through with this battle for now!

Byakuya: Fine. I'll go fine her.

Kenpachi takes his leave with Yumichika, Ikkaku.

Byakuya goes to find Yachiru using his flash step and finds her crying near his Koi Pond.

Byakuya sits beside her and looks at her..

Byakuya: Yachiru.. I'm sorry for yelling at you.

Yachiru: I'm sorry . Don't apologize. I'm the one who always annoys and I steal your fish to from your Koi Pond. I like to eat them as snacks to.

Byakuya: ' So you're the one who stole my fish.'' '' I figured it was you.''

Yachiru still is crying. Yachiru: I'm sorry, Byakuya Kun! I just like to be with you for some reason, your just so lonely and I like to talk to you so you wouldn't be alone.

Yachiru keeps crying as Byakuya stands up and picks up Yachiru and kisses her on the forehead.

Byakuya: Please don't cry no more. I'm sorry to, and I like you to Yachiru. '' For now on, you can keep having snack parties and stealing from my Koi Pond.'' '' I don't mind no more.''

Yachiru smiles and blushes a little.

Byakuya: I can see your blushing.'' As he is still holding her.

Yachiru turns her head the other way.

Byakuya lets out a little laugh.

Yachiru: Hey, you laughed for the first time!

Byakuya: Yes, that will be our secret won't it? You'll only see me smiling only around you.

Yachiru: Okay, a secret yay! I love keeping secrets Byakuya Kun! I love you lots!

Byakuya puts Yachiru to his chest and tells her. Byakuya: Yes, I love you lots to. The story ends with them Hugging and smiling to each other.

**Hope you guys like this cute story! Lots of work! **

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
